<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curse Of JYPE by Pick_Your_Poison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765598">The Curse Of JYPE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison'>Pick_Your_Poison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Cursed Building, Cursed Members, M/M, Mild Violence/Fighting, Not relationship centric but mentioned, Rain, Some Swearing, Storms, Transfomations, a mess tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in one of the biggest entertainment companies in Korea sounds amazing, but all is not as it seems. One dreary night, all the boy groups are called in to work overnight and under the moonlight secrets are coming to the surface…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Night Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain fell harshly beating down against the car windows, Jaebeom’s eyes flickered to the mirrors cautiously. He watched as Youngjae, who had been slumped against the cool glass, recoil sleepily dragging his tired body back and leaning into Mark who was transfixed on his phone. The sky had gradually gotten darker as it got later, thick angry clouds sat threateningly in a grey sky, preparing to unleash a vicious storm. Any other day of the year he wouldn’t have minded, he loved thunderstorms, he would just curl up at home with a good book, snuggle with the cats and wait for it to end. But not tonight, he got the phone call at nearly nine, demanding that they all attend the main building for a night shift as it was within their contracts. The others weren’t impressed either to say the least, it had been a verbal brawl just to get Bambam in the car. The rain beat down harder, smacking against the roof of the car as it got heavier and heavier, there was a whisper of mumbles and groans from the other members as the music no longer drowned out the effects of nature. Jaebeom let out a shaky breath as they dropped into the underground parking lot, it became dark and silent suddenly as they escaped the onslaught of the weather outside.</p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom killed the ignition, stretching and yawning lazily, He threw his head back taking in a deep breath, attempting to mentally prepare himself for the long night ahead. “Come on, let’s get this over with” Jaebeom growled, slamming the door open and throwing himself out into the low-lit parking lot. The members followed trudging along slowly like a gaggle of zombies, groaning and poorly co-ordinated. Thuds and bangs echoed around them and Jaebeom felt Youngjae’s grip tighten on his arm, “Hyung what’s that?” he asked shakily, his voice barely a whisper. Jaebeom scanned the dark area ahead, listening intently, “Wonpil-ah!” Jinyoung shouted suddenly, his voice echoing through the room, causing several others to flinch and curse loudly.  “Ah… sorry” Jinyoung added sheepishly, his ears burning red as the maknaes glared over at him, Bambam had smacked his hand into his chest, holding his heart dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>A shy boy lifted his hand and waved back shyly, letting out a nervous giggle. A taller man, with a guitar strapped across his back wandered up behind him smacking his hand against the smallers shoulder causing a ‘<em>whack’ </em>sound to reverberate around them. “You got called in too huh?” Jae stated, with a half-hearted grin, shoving his glasses back up his face forcefully as the other DAY6 members appeared and congregated by the elevator. Jaebeom sighed and nodded, turning to do a head count as another car screeched into the parking lot, loud music booming intrusively.</p><p> </p><p>They all visibly flinched, sharing a knowing smile between the twelve of them, “Kids have arrived” Young K stated with a fake grimace and a nervous giggle as he pressed the call button. “I love them but sometimes I wish they were quieter” Jinyoung sighed, rolling his eyes the shouts and screams got closer, “That’s rich coming from you” Yugyeom teased as Jinyoung glared at him with daggers in his eyes. “Were we that noisy?” Bambam whined shifting on the spot irritably, “Yes” Sungjin said flatly causing a round of stifled laughter as Bambam pretended to be offended. Jaebeom laughed, just observing the chaos as the other band arrived, they all seemed blissfully unaware of anyone else’s presence. Two were on the ground wrestling over a hat, several were engaged in animated conversation talking over each other and another was snoring loudly draped over Bang Chan’s shoulders. “Evening gentlemen, sunbaenims” Bang Chan said grinning, as he attempted an awkward bow so as not to drop the sleeping boy. The elevator pinged into life and they all stood, insisting the other bands go first before Sungjin huffed and dragged his members in, thanking them all politely.</p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom stared at the silver doors, his eyes heavy as the members slowly filtered out into the main training hall. This was the emptiest he’d ever seen it; a few strict looking security guards were placed around the edges and a handful of staff stood on stage but otherwise it was just the three bands stood awkwardly in the centre of the room. Jaebeom sauntered up and stood slightly in front of his members, it was a leader thing, they had obviously all been taught he realised as Sungjin and Bang Chan did the same. “Did he really call the kids in for this?” Sungjin whispered, his brow furrowed as he silently nodded towards Stray Kids, Jaebeom gazed over at the sleepy figures all struggling to stand up straight as he cleared his throat angrily. “Ridiculous, they only finished their comeback promotions today, calling them in to do an night shift…. that’s savage on a whole new level” he retorted, shaking his head in disgust. “We’ll be ok” Chan added softly as he watched his members cautiously, “It’s not fair” Jaebeom added callously, as he glared up at the staff on the stage, a protective fire flickering angrily in his chest. “I know… the kids are tired, but we’ll be ok” Chan stated once more, his voice laced with determination. “Just cause you’re rookies doesn’t mean they can mistreat you” Jaebeom growled once more, “You know where to find us if you need us” Sungjin added as they all fell silent. At that moment, a slender lady began speaking into the microphone on stage before bowing enthusiastically and welcoming Park Jinyoung onto the stage.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s bad timing for some of you” Park Jinyoung stated, his eyes falling on the youngest group of boys, “But it was the only time that works for all three of you to be here together and that means only paying out to keep the lights on for one night instead of three” he smirked with a dry laugh “I’m sure you understand, we’ll meet back here at eight am, sharp. Fighting!” he shouted, throwing his fist up in the air with zeal that was met with a dreary lifeless chant back. He disappeared off the stage like a flash as several members began moving, turning the three neat groups into a large mess of bodies, as bands became intertwined. “Yah! Hyung if it’s paperwork couldn’t you have come alone?” Yugyeom whined loudly, sticking out his bottom lip for added effect. “Hey! If anyone gets to complain it’s me! I was on a date, that seemed like it was going to end rather <em>well…</em>” Jackson yelled, his voice ending in a croak as realisation set in and he began to pull his cap down as his cheeks burned beetroot.</p><p> </p><p>The members all shared shocked looks and within seconds Mark was on his tiptoes with Jackson in a headlock “On a date with <em>who</em>?” he teased as Bambam snuck in beside him, pinching and prodding at his ribs as they all spoke over one another excitedly. Jaebeom hid his smirk as he turned his attention to Jinyoung, he saw him flinch in response to Jackson’s words, as he stood staring with his mouth agape and cheeks dusted pink. Poor Hyungjin had to call him repeatedly before he realised, he was being spoken to, “Oh sorry!” Jinyoung suddenly laughed flustered before turning his attention back to the boy. He glanced round as Youngjae rolled his eyes knowingly and they all separated out in the direction of their own practice rooms, there was a chill in the air and the bad weather had finally progressed into a full-blown storm, with crashes of thunder and flickers of lighting every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>********************</p><p> </p><p> “What’s so important that all the bands have to be here anyway?” Mark complained as he opened up the storage cupboard dragging out blankets and pillows onto the floor. “You realise this whole binder is work?” Jaebeom stated waving a thick green binder that he had found on the side as they entered, “You do realise that’s not my problem” Mark retorted with a grin as he flicked the blanket out sassily and lied down. “I hope the doggies are ok in this weather” Yugyeom whimpered as he snuggled in beside him, “I’m sure they will be fine” Mark soothed, running his hands through the others messy brown locks, “Want to get your brother to pop by?” he asked and Yugyeom nodded. Bambam threw himself down beside them, snuggled up with a blanket over his legs and his Versace jacket draped over his face.</p><p> </p><p> Jackson and Jinyoung were sat on the ground in a far-off corner, sharing what was presumably the leftovers from their dinner, both tinged slightly pink as they chatted in hushed tones. Youngjae raised an eyebrow and Jaebeom grinned in response, as they both made an unspoken promise to let them finish their date. “I suppose we ought to get started as there’s only two us doing the work” Youngjae teased, grinning brightly. “What would I do without you?” Jaebeom smiled, his shoulders sagging with relief as he dropped the binder onto the floor with a <em>thud, </em>his final act of rebellion before allowing the others to rest.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Stormy Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebeom sighed heavily as he dragged his fingers through his hair, throwing himself back onto the cool wooden floor. He stared up at the fluorescent lights, allowing his eyes to go out of focus blurring the lettering and wood panels into one. “Come on, let’s take a break” Youngjae huffed, rubbing his dead leg gently and stifling a yawn. Jaebeom reluctantly pulled his tired body upright, rubbing at his eyes hard until he saw stars, “You can rest if you need too, I can get most of this done” Jaebeom said stretching his back. “I’m fine hyung, just need a walk to wake myself up a bit” Youngjae giggled half-heartedly as he got to his feet, “I won’t go far” he added as he sauntered out into the hallway leaving the door ajar behind him. A sliver of moonlight glowed against the darkness, he shifted back admiring Youngjae’s sculpted silhouette as he watched the swirling storm outside. The sky had darkened dramatically, the rain still pouring down soaking everything below as thunder crashed somewhere nearby.</p><p> </p><p>There was a flash of lightning, a burning white sheet filling the sky and disappearing as quickly as it came. Jaebeom blinked rapidly his eyes stinging, he glared at the empty doorway frowning as his vision returned. “Jae….?” He asked tentatively, he knew Youngjae was standing there just a moment ago, he <em>knew it. </em>He crawled forward slowly, “Jae?” he repeated his voice shaking more than he would like to admit. He steadied himself on the door frame, his heartbeat ringing in his ears, “Youngjae-ah, this isn’t funny!” he practically shouted as he threw himself forward, his hands outstretched. He was met with a cold emptiness as he collided with the icy window the other side, he flicked himself round rapidly waiting for the sudden attack, but it never came. “Youngjae I’m serious!” he shouted this time, straining to keep his voice steady. Nothing but silence and a series of distant squeaks answered him, he huffed exasperated “I’m not falling for this!” he screamed once more into the eerie silence and stormed back off into the practice room.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the handle to slam the door in anger, but it was replaced by guilt as he stared at the three sleeping bodies on the ground. His emotions zapped under his skin, like a short circuit, as he tormented himself internally how could Youngjae be so cruel? He dropped himself down on the ground in a huff, curling up on the blanket, pummelling his paws into the soft fabric, feeling the relief wash over him as he began to purr in delight.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A loud shrieking cry echoed around the room as he threw himself up in a panic, staring at himself in the mirror. His face contorted in shock; a huge broad snow lynx stared back at him. He titled his head side to side in confusion and then it dawned on him. He squealed in disgust causing a guttural growl to reverberate around the room. He spun around frightened, calling out for the other members, his paws clambering towards the pile of blankets in the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>He thundered onto them, the panic rising in his… chest? Smacking his large paws down forcefully, “Park Jinyoung! Why are you never here when I need you” he screamed internally as his head began to throb painfully. He ripped the blankets away in one fell swoop revealing a small puppy and a rabbit snuggled around a small, <em>naked </em>cat. “Wake up!” He shrieked, unable to contain his fear any longer as he pounded his large paws down onto the sleeping bundle, “I don’t know who’s what just wake up!” he screamed in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>The small black puppy was the first to stir, his small delicate face appearing from the black fluff around him and yawning sleepily, “What is it hyung…?!” Yugyeom drawled, his eyes wide in shock as he took in the large beast before him. “Jaebeom?” he shrieked, throwing his small body backwards, yaps filling the room as the bunny jumped up his thin white body stretched out and his ears flopping forward sweetly. “What’s all the noise about?” Mark whined, falling silent as his eyes scanned the room taking in there odd situation, “Is… is my boyfriend in Dalkyum’s body?” he stuttered in shock as Yugyeom yapped in confusion back. “I think Yugyeom’s spirit animal <em>is </em>Dal” Jaebeom explained as he sat up tall, tucking his paws in. “And I’m a bloody rabbit” Mark huffed, kicking out his large feet in annoyance as he glared at himself in the mirror. “I think you look cute” Yugyeom reassured him rubbing his small face around the bunnies.  Mark thumped his feet down once more and at last the small naked cat emerged from the bundle of blankets, “I thought we were napping” Bambam complained sleepily, barely opening his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> “Bam… you’re naked” Yugyeom yelled as he spluttered into laughter, covering his snoot with his paw. “Looks like Bam’s spirit animal is Latte” Jaebeom smirked looking down at the small hairless ball with pity, “Not the band visual, now are you?” Mark teased, rolling round the floor giggling. Bambam scanned them all wearily, “I’m still asleep, aren’t I?” he said confidently as Jaebeom shook his head slowly. Bam rubbed his paws into his eyes, blinking rapidly as he took long looks at each member, finally the realisation set in, “This can’t be real man” he stuttered, his mouth drooped in shock. “It is, one minute I’m talking to Youngjae watching the thunderstorm, the next I’m a giant cat” he said with a nervous giggle, it sounded crazy when he said it out loud. “At least you aren’t a naked cat!” Bam shrieked in horror as he stared in the mirror, “Is this a werewolf thing, am I going to transfer back naked too?” he mewled loudly.</p><p> </p><p>It took all three of them to calm the hysterical Bambam down, Yugyeom snuggled into him, letting him use his fur to cover himself whilst Jaebeom and Mark working together with their claws and teeth to cut a piece of fabric from Jaebeom’s sweatshirt that Bambam could wear. It was an awkward process, but they managed to get a large tube of fabric that Bambam wriggled into happily. He sauntered sassily across the practice room as if he were on a runway, the off-greyish blue rag was a perfect fit if you ignored all the jagged edges.</p><p>“It’s not really my colour but at least I’m not naked” Bambam said to no one in particular as he continued to strike pose after pose, transfixed by his own reflection. “What do we do now?” Mark asked, ignoring the impromptu photoshoot Bam seemed to be hosting in the corner. Mark had laid down on his front his long fluffy body stretched out alongside Yugyeom’s, “Find the other three, have we got any inkling what kind of animal they could be?” Jaebeom asked his paws thundering as he paced the room anxiously. “Well based on us, Youngjae should be Coco” Mark said, and the others murmured their agreement, “What about Jackson and Jinyoung?” Bambam asked and they all shared blank looks, “Where are they?” Yugyeom queried and Jaebeom cleared his throat awkwardly. “After you guys fell asleep, they went for an… uh… walk” He said flustered, somehow feeling his blush rise.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok so let’s start with what we know” Mark stated, clearing his throat awkwardly, “Youngjae, Yugs bark to him or something!” he demanded as they all wandered out into the hallway being led by an attitude ridden bunny, looking like the weirdest pack of animals the world has ever seen. Yugyeom did as he was told, yapping loudly and then stopping to listen every few steps, “I can’t hear anything” he whined sitting down and scratching his ear. “We’ve barely moved!” Bambam complained back, “Aish, I’m so cold, remind me to buy Latte some sweaters after this!”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Animal Instinct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jae shrugged his jacket off with a yawn, “What do we have to do?” he asked, watching Sungjin carefully as he flicked through a large red binder. “It’s mostly paperwork” he groaned as a bright flicker of light lit up the room, “Storm’s started” Dowoon stated watching as little forks of lightning filled the sky. “I suppose we just split it up and do as much as we can” Sungjin continued as he begun separating the papers into five piles. “Don’t see why it had to be a night shift, I’d rather do an extra day, I need my sleep” Young K huffed as he dropped himself down into a small padded chair beside Jae. “Awh does Brian need his beauty sleep so the Myday’s will love him still?” he teased, leaning over to prod and poke at the other. Young K grabbed his wrist and twisted it, his reactions oddly quick for someone claiming to be half asleep, “I <em>need </em>my sleep” Young K emphasised, “Plus now I’ve got to record a new cover as soon as possible because someone leaked my solo before I announced it!” he added with playful spite as he shoved Jae away. “I had just woken up! I was tripping!” Jae attempted to defend himself before ducking his head guilty, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” he added shyly as Young K’s hand came to rest on his arm. “It’s fine bro” Young K said giving his arm a reassuring squeeze and smiled up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“If I did that to Jae he would have killed me” Wonpil sighed, playing random notes on the keyboard absentmindedly, a soft melody filling the room. “Leaking his stuff or touching him?” Dowoon enquired, a quiet voice floating through the air from behind a large drum set, “Both” Wonpil snorted. “That’s because it’s you” Jae teased, shoving into Wonpil’s shoulder playfully as he walked past flopping himself down to the ground and sitting cross-legged. Wonpil let out a hefty sigh as he rolled his eyes and continued playing, his fingers dancing over the keys gracefully. “Hyung, Wonpil called you a chicken” Dowoon teased, adding fuel to the fire as Jae jumped up, a cheeky smirk on his face whilst ranting loudly in English, his voice too loud and too energetic for this time in the evening. Wonpil scarpered quickly, the only sound in the practice room was the echoing of their voices as Wonpil began defending himself viciously in disjointed Korean whilst Dowoon sat safely behind his drum kit stifling a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Last I checked you were mum” Sungjin muttered, barely looking up from the stack of paper he was flicking through. “Last I checked you were leader, and we are at work” Young K retorted, shuffling round to use his jumper as a makeshift pillow. “Guys enough, come on” Sungjin didn’t need to raise his voice, his steely low tone dripped with authority and the members jumped into line quickly. “He started it” Jae whined as he slipped into place, eyeing Young K with envy. “Here” Sungjin said, handing each member a small stack of papers, “The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can have a <em>nap</em>” he emphasised as he tapped Young K on the head repeatedly until he threw his arm out sleepily and snatched the papers away.</p><p> </p><p>Silence finally fell upon the practice room, each member completely immersed in the documents. The only sound the light hum of rain pitter-pattering against the windows and the odd crash of thunder in the distance. Young K stretched tall, every vertebra in his back cracking in quick succession in time with a large flash of lighting filling the room with a bright white light. “Was that thunder or?” Dowoon asked, taking any opportunity to stop working as he yawned, leaning back sleepily. “My back” Young K explained through gritted teeth, throwing his head back in annoyance. “I wasn’t made for paperwork” he sighed, staring across at Sungjin with large, sweet doe eyes. Jae caught the look and hid a smirk behind a sheet of paper, nudging Wonpil with his elbow and gesturing towards Sungjin with his chin. Wonpil turned, eyes scanning the room attempting to figure out what his hyung’s were telling him.</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil stared at them completely confused whilst Young K and Jae silently gestured to Sungjin with their hands and eyes. Unable to decipher the silent message, he decided to call for backup. He threw his pen towards Dowoon who was leaning back with his eyes closed, the pen collided with his head and bounced off, rattling loudly as it rolled away. All four stared at Sungjin, shock and panic etched into their faces, only allowing themselves to breath when the leader sat stony faced, eyes unwavering. “What?” Dowoon mouthed as Wonpil shrugged pointing back towards the elder two. There was an awkward silent exchange as they plotted to use Young K’s face to get out of doing the paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s only just gone midnight… we’ve still got like six hours and we’ve already got a load of this done” Young K stated loudly, clearing his throat and staring down at Sungjin who seemed to be colouring in a little doodle of a bear he had drawn on the edge of a page. “What?” Sungjin stuttered whilst four sets of sweet, glistening eyes stared back at him. “What do you say we have some fun?” Young K grinned, a bright infectious smile. Sungjin broke into a small smile in return, looking around at the expectant faces around him. He shook his head a little, chuckling to himself. “Yeah, I guess I could use a break too” he laughed as they all sprung up reaching for their instruments excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************</p><p>“Hi Mydays! This is blood, with love version, just for you!” Jae shrieked into the camera giggling wildly as Young K dragged him backwards, the melody began crashing around them as Jae started singing the opening lines. They all swayed to the music, doing their best to look cute and send as many hearts as they could in between playing.</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil threw up a large heart as Young K chanted “3,2.1…” and then a flash of lightning overcame them, blinding them all momentarily. When the effects of the lightning faded away there was a large crash of thunder that caused the members to jump in fright. Young K still felt blinded, his head throbbing but he heard Dowoon shout followed by the thuds of his drumsticks being sent flying. “Everyone ok?” Sungjin asked shakily as he blinked rapidly, there was a murmur of ‘yeses’ in response, even Young K managed to mutter one still unable to open his eyes. “Do think the camera picked it up?” Wonpil asked, “Do we need to start over?” he added tentatively. “Don’t ask stupid questions! Even if it didn’t notice the lighting we all stopped playing” Jae clucked and suddenly Young K felt dizzy, sinking to the ground holding his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Um guys?” Dowoon’s voice floated around Young K like a haze but the room had begun to spin around him, and he didn’t dare try to open his eyes yet. “I kind of dropped my drumsticks when I got scared and…. Well I went to pick them up, but I don’t have hands anymore” he stuttered nervously, there was a loud squawk in response and Wonpil begun muttering something incoherently. “What… what do you mean you don’t have hands?” Young K spluttered out between deep breaths, “I don’t think any of us do” Jae’s voice was teasing, and Young K’s patience was thin, “can we stop mucking about and just get sorted out!” Young K snapped suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>A deep guttural growl rattled through Young K’s bones and he felt goose bumps rise all over his body. He threw himself upright attempting to make himself look stronger to protect the younger members, begging his blurry vision to clear as he searched desperately for the source of the noise. “Yeah real threatening, fluff butt” Jae spat, laughing manically, “What?” Young K glared over his shoulder, ready to scold Jae but words failed him. Jae was a tiny, fluffy yellow chick and beside him sat a pure white rabbit with one ear up and one ear down.</p><p>“Jae…?” Young K stuttered in shock and the little chick chirped happily in response, “Won…pil?” he asked this time directing the question towards the tasty…no, sweet looking white ball of fluff. “Yup” he murmured in response, his nose twitching sweetly. “Where’s Dowoon?” He asked suddenly panicked, as he rushed forward, looking behind the drum kit to see a small brown and white puppy chewing away on a drumstick. “Dowoon! No!” he shrieked “You’ll want those when you change back!” he scolded as Dowoon whimpered in response. “Sorry hyung, they just looked really good” he pleaded, large eyes staring down at the stick sadly.  “So does Jae but I’m not chewing on his leg!” Young K snapped.</p><p> </p><p>There was a roar of laughter that echoed around the room, shaking Young K to his core, reminding him of the growl that had forced him to function just moments ago. He swivelled slowly on the spot, coming face to face with a large grizzly bear. It was slumped back with his front paws dangling lazily, “So um, what I am?” Sungjin asked, a hint of a smile on his face. “Well you’re a fu…” Jae began but Young K cut him off quickly “A large! A large, grizzly bear” he concluded as Sungjin blinked at him in confusion. There was a moment of eerie silence as no one really knew what to say or do, it was broken by the muffled sounds of Dowoon chewing on the mic stand. “Is there anything you won’t chew?” Young K sighed, tugging the puppy in beside him. “You fur is soft Hyung” Dowoon yapped happily leaning into him. “My fur…?” he asked in confusion, “You’re a fox, stupid” Jae yelled as his little legs carried him slowly across the room “And don’t think that comment about eating me went unnoticed!” he yelled as he began his slow ascent up Mount Sungjin.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************</p><p>Young K stifled laughter as the little chick flopped himself down, getting comfortable in the gap between Sungjin’s ears. “You all safe up there?” Sungjin asked, going cross eyed as he tried to look up at Jae, “I am now that <em>predator</em> can’t get me!” Jae teased and Young K could practically see the smug smile on his face. “It’s not <em>my </em>fault out of the hundreds of possibilities of animals you could be, you are….” Young K gasps as realisation settles in his hazy brain “<em>Chicken little!</em>” He practically screamed, breaking out into hysterical laughter. “Ohhhh…. We’ve become our denimalz!” Sungjin blurted out, grinning proudly. “Worked that out all on your own huh Bob? Now we’ve established that let’s move along…” Jae said, practically crossing his wings in a sulk. “Let’s check the camera see if it caught whatever this is” Wonpil complained and Sungjin obliged moving cautiously like Jae’s own personal transport vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>“You should make him walk” Young K growled as they all moved towards the tripod that was laying on its side on the floor, “So who has thumbs?” Young K joked as they are stared at the down at the camera, the buttons on the side suddenly looking even smaller, there was a loud chorus of ‘no’s’ followed by deafening silence. “You’ve got a beak” Sungjin said finally, leaning down to allow Jae to hop off, Young K watched as the large bear flattened himself out sweetly so the small yellow puff of feathers could hop onto the floor. Jae began pecking randomly, swearing under his breath in English until it started playing. “Who’s that handsome guy!” Jae shouted, admiring himself as he clambered back up onto Sungjin. “So it’s all normal, we’re human” Wonpil murmured as they all crushed together watching intently. It was exactly as they remembered it, the song was going great and then the lighting caused a white veil to envelope the room and then the camera went dark. No transformation video or evidence of how they got to be like this, and no clues how to turn back.</p><p> </p><p>“So… what now?” Young K asked, sitting upright letting his tail curl around his legs elegantly, a small puppy and white rabbit either side of him. “Well, I guess we go find someone, see if it’s just us” Sungjin says finally with a small nod that nearly knocks Jae off of his pedestal. “GOT7 will only be one floor up, we’ll go find JB, he’ll help” Sungjin said finally, ignoring the irritated chirps coming from above him as he began moving, his heavy paws thundering down the corridor, followed by the other members with Young K at the very back, making sure none of the babies get lost in this vulnerable state.</p><p> </p><p>**************************</p><p> </p><p>The only light was the small warm orange glow coming in from outside and Young K could still hear the rain relentlessly pounding against the windows, which now seemed extremely high up. They trotted along silently in line, Young K’s anxious mind kept his feet moving when they turned into the stairwell the thuds of paws grew louder and a yellow light flickered lazily above them. There were odd sounds in the distance and Young K froze, one paw still in the air and his ears pricked as he listened intently. “Can anybody else hear that…?” he mumbled, Dowoon reacted first whimpering suddenly as he reversed into Young K attempting to hide beneath him. “Is that…?” Young K began but the sound was suddenly louder, <em>closer. </em>“Howling?!” Jae shrieked fearfully, “Wonpil get up here!” Just as the small bunny began hopping towards Sungjin, there was another thunderous howl.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to keep moving” Young K decided finally, “Come on” he insisted. There were murmurs of agreement but Sungjin stood rooted to the spot, unmoving, “Come on man!” Jae yelled, “Giddy up, let’s move! I don’t want to be lunch!” his shrill chirps echoed loudly around them causing anxiety to grow in the pit of Young K stomach. “Sung…jin?” Jae pleaded but when the large bear lifted his head, his eyes were pitch black and glossy. He growled loudly, rearing up on his back legs “Sungjin’s not at home anymore!” Young K yelled shoving at the youngest members as he scarpered back down the stairs. “DON’T LEAVE ME!” Jae shrieked as the bear begun charging scarcely missing Young K’s back legs as he bounded down the stairwell towards the noises. “I’m coming for you!” Young K screamed, as the bear disappeared down the stairwell, the panic was making his brain go hazy as he stood staring down at the younger two, ears drooped and eyes large with fear. “Let’s get you somewhere safe” Young K sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stray Animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m just saying I can’t think of anything important enough that we’d all have to come in and work all night to do it” Felix complained, Chan sighed inwardly his arms crossed over his torso. He knew what he meant, he had racked his brain trying to figure out what he had done wrong, what he had missed that needed to be done so urgently but he came up blank every time. He watched as the other members shuffled towards the practice room, a quiet lull of conversation echoing around them, his heart constricted guiltily as they yawned and leant on each other. Jeongin looked particularly shattered, this comeback had been one of the most exhausting to date and he had really struggled with the full schedule.</p><p> </p><p>They fell into the practice room, with most members heading straight for the chairs where they quickly sprawled out, a low buzz of conversation starting to rise. Chan headed straight to the desk where an odd yellow binder waited for him. He gulped, going through a checklist in his brain and finally with his heart in his throat he flipped it open. The front page was a list of contents, he scanned them quickly the fear and guilt ebbing away replaced with rage and bitter disappointment. “What’s so important then?” Felix asked, smiling brightly, he had a comforting presence that made Chan feel calmer instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Staff satisfaction questionnaires” Chan responded in English rolling his eyes, Felix’s mouth dropped open and his expression soured “Really?” he whispered back as Chan nodded, still reading down the list. “Feedback forms, action plan for the café could each member fill out with preferences and suggestions, practice rooms <em>design evaluation</em>” he sighed, scrunching his nose up in disgust. “Literally none of this is important, I thought there was going to be information on the third and fourth quarter” Chan complained, smacking the binder shut, anger bubbling deep beneath the surface as he looked over at the gaggle of sleepy boys. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought it would at least be about or music or lyrics or choreo or something!” Felix added, leaning against the counter. “So now what?” he asked, fluttering his eyelashes sweetly, he was now barefaced, and Chan found himself counting his freckles absentmindedly as he calmed down. “Now, we lock that door” he stated pointing the door they had just entered through “And we figure out how to sleep comfortably in the room” he sighed, finally flashing a toothy grin. There was a hectic squabble as they squished together on the floor, snuggled together beneath cardigans and coats. Chan dimmed the lights and slipped in at the edge, waiting for silence to fall over the large cold room. He lied beside Jeongin’s warm body, struggling to keep his eyes open as sounds of light snores threatened to put him to sleep. He quietly crept up, scanning the other seven briefly before sneaking away.</p><p> </p><p> He stifled a yawn as he opened the binder and began filling out paperwork, the sound of the pen hitting the paper suddenly seemed too loud as he scribbled half-heartedly. “That says Hyunjin” a silky voice caused him to jump out of his skin, as he scrambled back throwing his arms up over the paper like a naughty school child. “No it doesn’t” Chan defended weakly as he looked up at Minho sheepishly. Minho raised an eyebrow staring down at him with a cheeky twinkle in his eye and a smug grin. “Can you really still not read Korean?” he teased poking his tongue out and jabbing at Chan’s collarbone causing him to squirm.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I can <em>read </em>man” Chan slurred back sarcastically, batting away Minho’s hands and glaring at him, his brows knitted and his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. “Then why are you doing work for other members?” Minho queried with a frown as he plopped down beside Chan, who pointed over to the yellow binder with a huff. He watched with an evil glee as Minho’s eyes grew larger and he began chewing his lip, his eyes flickering over the words hungrily and then his face dropping with disappointment. “we had to come back in for <em>this</em>?” he stuttered, “<em>this </em>is so vitally important we have to pull an all-nighter when our comeback hasn’t even ended yet?” Minho was right and Chan was at a loss for words.</p><p> </p><p> He shrugged guiltily, “If I knew this was it, I wouldn’t have dragged you all out of bed…” Chan began explaining but Minho cut him off, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight. This behaviour was unusual for Minho and Chan felt his heart jump into his throat as his words became croaks, “We don’t, we would never, ever, blame you” Minho growled. “You haven’t done anything wrong, except try to do this alone” Minho scolded, his expression finally softening as he reached past him and grabbed a pen. “Pass me some of those” Minho demanded, and Chan obliged as they sat side by side filling out forms in an eerie quiet.</p><p> </p><p>The storm was growing wilder outside, rain plummeting down, beating against the empty streets as the night dragged on. There was a sharp crack and a rumble of noise from the maknae line that had Chan eyeing them suspiciously, “That storms going to wake them” he sighed, glaring out the window wishing he had the ability to control the weather. “If they’re that tired they’ll sleep through, don’t stress” Minho soothed, barely lifting his eyes from the paper as he scribbled down nonsense. A sheet of white flashed, light seeping through every gap in the blinds, Chan rushed forward attempting to close them properly and shut out the assault. Just as he lifted the blind another fork of lightning sparked across the sky catching his attention, the thunder rumbled in the distance followed by a sheet of light that was blinding. Chan dropped the blind, stumbling back rubbing at his eyes with closed fist until he saw stars, he felt himself trip over his own feet and landed with a thud on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“You ok?” Minho mewled in the distance, stifling a giggle, “Yeah, just blind” Chan retorted now nursing an aching head and back. “Could be worse” Minho joked as Chan began to itch behind his ear, “God my head hurts” he complained attempting to stand back up. “Could be worse” Minho repeated, but this time his voice was thin and laced with fear, despite his better judgment he peeled his eyes open, but Minho was nowhere to be seen. “Hey” Chan called out, “Yah! What’s wrong?” he demanded, his voice coming out as a deep growl. There was a loud hiss in response, he felt his ears twitch and suddenly all his senses seemed to be magnified somehow. “Minho did you sneak a cat in here again?” Chan sighed, taking two tentative steps forward, “I have never done that!” came an accusing voice from under the chair, “You have.” He snapped back flatly “I can smell it too, where is it? Where are <em>you</em>?” Chan stepped towards the whiny sound he got in response.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you even get under there?” he whined ducking his head to stare into the darkness, his patience wearing thin. Minho responded with a high-pitched cry that hurt Chan’s head. “Something isn’t right” Minho yelled, “Look at yourself!” he demanded. Chan sighed swivelling on the spot and froze. He wasn’t in his reflection, instead a large grey wolf with piercing yellow eyes stared back at him, he trotted forward slowly tilting his head and watching in awe as the wolf followed his every move. Large, piercing yellow eyes staring back into his soul… “Woah…” Chan swallowed hard, “You look gross” Minho replied causing him to giggle nervously, there were a lot of words running through his mind, but gross wasn’t one of them. There is was again, it was like an impulse his eyes and ears working faster than his brain, his body moving and reacting without him telling it to do so. He was still staring into the mirror watching as a large orange and white cat crept out from under a chair. “You did bring Soonie in” Chan huffed, smiling sweetly but the cat shook its head at him, “No Chan, I think I AM Soonie” Minho mewled, sounding oddly calm despite their current situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Minho… I think we’ve got bigger problems” Chan stuttered, as a small black bunny stood tall stretching in the middle of the room. “Why? Doggy want to chase?” Minho teased, giggling loudly. “Yeah… exactly” Chan stated through gritted teeth as the animal inside threatened to take over, “Yah! Bunny who are you?” Minho screeched, panic rising in his voice. “Yah, who do you think you’re calling <em>bunny?</em>” Changbin yelled back offended, puffing his body out only making him look fluffier and cuter. “Changbin you need to move!” Minho shrieked, Chan was trembling his pupils dilating and contracting wildly, “What? what?!” Changbin yelled but it was too late, Chan growled low exposing his large fangs and then his eyes glossed over completely as he lunged forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuuuuu-” Changbin screamed as he sprinted away with Chan chasing behind him, teeth bared and snarling. The commotion began to wake the other members, a small brown puppy stuck his head out from under a large padded coat “What’s all the noise?” Seungmin whined rubbing at his eyes sleepily. “DUCK” Minho yelled but the puppy didn’t react quick enough as the bunny’s feet collided with Seungmin’s back, he leapt over him screaming for help. Before Minho could think Seungmin leapt up yapping and growling, it was almost comical, the little brown splodge was barely even a quarter of the size of the grey wolf yet here he was nibbling on the back of his legs, desperate to stop him. “What the fuck is that?” Felix yelled and Minho felt his heart stop, the pure white cat sat upright with a matching large eared fox glued to his side. Before he could think, or even speak the wolf turned on his heel, licking its lips as it glared down at the small cat. “Oh shit” Felix yelled reversing slowly and hissing harshly as the fox cowered behind him, trying to keep his body small.</p><p> </p><p>Minho was rooted to the spot, Changbin had flopped back against the door exhausted and Seungmin sat in front of him on strict guard duty, ears pricked up on full alert. Felix continued to reverse slowly until he tripped backwards clambering over another large figure, squealing in fear. Chan took the opportunity to pounce, leaping forward teeth sinking into soft white wool… Minho flinched and looked away, overcome with fear but it wasn’t Felix who screamed it was Hyunjin. “Hey!” Hyunjin yelled, jumping up and thrashing his body round angrily, “What was that for!?” he screamed his hooves smacking into Chan’s chest, the wolf’s yelps echoed around the silent room as he fell to the floor. Hyunjin stood eyes wide and mouth wide open in shock… “Huh… what?” he stuttered in confusion and Minho watched as his eyes scanned the room, looking at each member one by one before catching his own reflection in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall I just open the door?” A small familiar voice whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine and causing him to jump with fright. “Oh Minho I didn’t realise you were such a scaredy cat!”  Han teased, his smile making his cheeks rounder and fluffier. Before Minho had time to process what Han was or what his answer was, Han was moving. He quickly became a brown blur as he scuttled past chattering away to himself. Minho stared after him in disbelief that turned to fear as the lock clicked and the door swung open, “GO VICIOUS DOG, BE FREEEEEE!” Han yelled as he stood proudly in the doorway, his large fluffy tail curled around his body. Chan got back up on shaky feet, his eyes still inky and his anger palpable, he let out a deep guttural growl and charged forward sending Han running and screaming into the corridor.  Minho leapt onto his feet charging after him as they slid out into the hallway, Minho bounding after them as fast as his little paws could carry him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Clash Of The Leaders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebeom paused, one paw still up in the air as his ears twitched taking in a multitude of new sounds. “Can you hear that?” He growled causing the pack of animals in front of him to stop and listen. “I hear…. Growling… but it’s not a dog?” Yugyeom yelped in confusion tilting his head to one side as Bambam took the opportunity to snuggle up into his fur, purring loudly. “Can you switch that off I’m trying to hear!” Yugyeom whined, shifting awkwardly as Bambam sulked away, if he were still human he’d be pouting with his arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>Mark shot up to attention stretching his long body upwards, his large ears twitching as he listened intently and then quickly thumped his foot repeatedly against the hard-wooden floor, the loud smacks echoing loudly. “MARK!” They all screeched in quick succession and his ears flopped down guiltily, “Couldn’t help it, bunny instinct” Mark muttered shyly, “It’s a threat for sure but what isn’t a threat to me?” he stated with a sigh reversing into Yugyeom and snuggling up close. The growling grew louder and more intense, followed by a series of loud bangs echoing from the lower levels. Then there was a loud snarling followed by shrieks and screams for help, “What is that?” Mark shouted as he bounded away towards the sound of the screams, feet sliding out from underneath him. “Don’t go towards it!” Bambam squeaked as Yugyeom took off following close on Mark’s heels. Jaebeom nodded at Bambam with a sigh as he thundered after them. “Hey!” Jaebeom shouted down the winding stairwell causing the rabble of the animals to come crashing to a halt.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait for me” Jaebeom growled as he slowly slunk down the stairs the concrete steps cool against his paws, “Hurry up then, can’t you hear that! Someone’s going to get hurt!” Mark snapped as he stormed off, Yugyeom shrugged rushing along beside him yelling something along the lines of “Have you seen yourself?”, “You’re not in the right body to be breaking up fights!”. Bambam trailed along behind Jaebeom nervously as the snarls and barks got louder, as they turned onto the first floor Jaebeom could hear identify the screaming as Jae, “It’s Jae?” Jaebeom said suddenly turning and staring at Bambam with large eyes when a deafening growl that sounded more like a roar reverberated around them. “Fuck, Sungjin” Jaebeom stuttered as he broke out into a run, passing by Yugyeom and Mark, (Yugyeom had Mark’s foot in his mouth and was attempting to drag him backwards) with ease as he jumped against the wall, sliding around the corner with ease and dropping to the ground between a large brown grizzly bear and a smaller grey wolf that was panting and struggling to get onto its feet. Jaebeom’s eyes flickered between the two suspiciously, regretting his decision immediately as the bear reared up growling loudly in warning as it slammed down cracking the flooring where Jaebeom had been standing a few seconds before.</p><p> </p><p>“What on earth is going on here?” Jaebeom shrieked as he shifted quickly, dodging and ducking as the wolf got back on its feet despite the deep claw marks down its side. There was a sudden clash of teeth and claws as the wolf jumped at Jaebeom, attacking relentlessly. Just as he thought he had finally overpowered his assailant the bear smashed into his side knocking the wind out of him as he was thrown against the wall, reduced to nothing more than a rag doll. “Sorry” A small voiced chirped as Jaebeom’s eyes struggled to focus he saw a small yellow blob peering down at him from atop the bear that was pining Jaebeom down. “Jae?” Jaebeom struggled through his crushed lungs. “Yeah.. he’s just, I don’t know feral or something. Just don’t hurt Sungjin please” Jae begged, “Sun---gjin is the one hu---rt—ing me” Jaebeom spluttered, desperate for air. Jae tweeted loudly and began pecking at the bears ears causing him to throw his head round aggressively. Jaebeom rolled to the side, choking in air as his throat burned, “Thanks” he said his voice gravely and Jae chirped back happily.</p><p> </p><p>The bear growled in annoyance as it continued thrashing around trying to get a hold of the nimble cat that was dancing around him with ease, “Whose the wolf?” Jaebeom growled, eyeing the body that was lying limp on the floor beside them. “I don’t know, it’s not one of us” Jae squealed as he was tossed around, barely able to hold on. Jaebeom dodged but he wasn’t quick enough and Sungjin’s large paws sent him hurtling into the window this time, the sound of his body hitting the metal bars echoed around them as Jaebeom bounced off and sat lifeless on the floor. Jaebeom’s whole body ached and he felt his eyes flutter shut as took deep ragged breaths willing himself to get up. He opened his eyes slowly, staring up at the wolf that was standing over him, it’s eyes a deep inky black. The thunder clashed around them and Jaebeom felt his eyes close as his self-awareness slowly ebbed away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******************************</p><p>Yugyeom rushed after Mark, managing to snap his long grey foot between his teeth as gently as he could and dragged him backwards mustering every ounce of strength he had as the bunny writhed and struggled beneath him. “Mark you can’t” Yugyeom screamed, his voice muffled from the fluffy foot in his mouth as Jaebeom bounded past them jumping out of sight quickly. Mark finally froze watching in shock as there more shrieks and bangs emanating from the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“Mark please” Yugyeom whimpered once more, “Just go back, you can’t you aren’t <em>you</em>” Yugyeom said one last time as he planted his feet and tugged once more, finally dragging Mark backwards with him. Mark glared back into the corridor longingly, his eyes wide and sad as he sighed, disappointed with himself. “Jaebeom’s a great big cat and look at me, I’m useless” Mark mumbled, hanging his head in shame. Yugyeom nuzzled round his face, absently chewing on his ear as he sat trying to ignore the fear bubbling away beneath the surface as the shrieks and screams got louder. “You’re never useless, but I <em>know </em>there’s a wolf. I can hear him, calling out to me. He needs help. I don’t want you getting hurt” Yugyeom warned as the sound of metal ringing interrupted their conversation, “Stay!” he growled as he turned hesitantly and ran towards the noise, looking back to see Mark cradled against Bambam with eyes like saucers.</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom turned the corner, skidding to a halt in a panic. The wolf howled loudly as it rushed forward leaping up and latching itself onto the bears throat, ripping and clawing violently. Yugyeom blinked, rubbing his eyes with his paws as a small chick appeared and began pecking and flapping its tiny wings at the wolf, it pecked the wolf in the eye causing it to shriek and whimper in pain as it released the bear and stepped back hastily.</p><p> </p><p>Behind them lying on the cold floor was the broad unmoving figure of the lion cat, its small ears sitting flat against its body. “Jaebeom!” Yugyeom howled as he dipped and dived around the others, whining as he began nudging Jaebeom’s face and paws screaming at him. “Please just wake up! Please!” Yugyeom cried when the wolf howled once more and he felt the tug deep down inside to follow, to listen. “No!” He shrieked, his emotions getting the better of him as he leaped forward attaching his small jaw to the wolf’s slim leg and began chewing wildly, causing it to howl in pain as it struggled to shake him off.</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom wasn’t sure how, or when Jaebeom got up but he was knocked to the side with ease as the cat swatted him away savagely with his claws. His eyes had shifted, they were now completely black as he began fighting with the wolf once again, Yugyeom whimpered as he struggled to his feet screaming and shouting the best he could, a searing pain burning into his side. “JAEBEOM NO” He screamed biting the large cats tail, a decision he regretted instantly as he was thrown once more this time landing on something softer. He looked up at the large brown landing pad and whimpered in fear, his ears going flat and his tail tucked between his legs. “It’s ok Yugyeom” Sungjin murmured dropping his head and smiling as a gigantic paw swept Yugyeom closer to his body, holding him tight and safe.</p><p> </p><p>“But.. but…” Yugyeom complained as Jae slowly descended sitting on the floor beside him, “They’re feral, there’s nothing we can do, we just have to wait for them to snap out of it like Sungjin did” Jae said adamantly his wing on Yugyeom’s shoulder. “Jaebeom’s going to get hurt!” Yugyeom complained, attempting to struggle away from the bears iron grip. “You <em>are </em>hurt” Jae scolded, pecking at his tail and feet until Yugyeom settled down. “Chan!” a voice mewled echoing around them and Yugyeom popped his head up, desperately trying to see who had come to their rescue, he caught glimpses of a small ginger and white cat. “Wait, that’s <em>Chan?</em>” Yugyeom spluttered as he hopped on his little feet but Sungjin was too tall and too strong, so he continued to bounce excitedly from his living cage, catching snippets of what was happening between flashes of chocolate coloured fur.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it’s Chan!” Minho shouted once more, hissing and howling as he jumped in between the two leaders still fighting to the death, his whole body puffed out as he elongated his legs, growling like a siren. “Stop. Him.” Yugyeom yapped, his small head appearing over the bears leg every few seconds “Jaebeom. Won’t. Forgive. Himself!” he finished with a yelp as Sungjin tutted slowly. “We don’t know how to break them out of it, I just kind of suddenly regained control” he said with a shrug to no one in particular, Minho nodded slightly as he continued to wriggle between the others finally separating them with an ear-splitting squeal. The wolf recoiled backwards violently colliding with the metal bars that covered the nearby window, his eyes flickering shut. Sungjin kept looking back at the staircase with fear in his eyes, “Hey, they’re fine… they have Young K” Jae soothed snuggling into his ear, “Everyone’s going to go back to normal and it’s going to be fine”.  </p><p> </p><p>The small ginger cat stood its ground, the wailing getting louder as the lynx paced back and forth, its fangs bared menacingly. “What the fuck is that?” Chan spluttered, getting to his feet. “Stay.Behind.Me.” Minho warned through gritted teeth, arching his back higher. “Ok…” Chan stuttered as he struggled upright on shaky legs, he carefully scanned the area around him. He blinked rapidly in confusion as he saw a Bear with a small yellow chick on its head cradling a small fluffy black puppy that was wagging its tail at him excitedly. “What should I do?” Sungjin said hesitantly releasing the puppy and crawling forward slowly on all fours. “Just pin him down until he wakes up!” the black ball of fluff demanded as he ran in front of Minho, his barks echoing around them as he pushed forward causing the lynx to back up cautiously. Sungjin seized the opportunity and thundered forward, heavy footed and awkward as he slammed himself against the wall trapping the lynx between the wall and his body.</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom finally let out a shaky breath, backing down as he collapsed to the ground panting heavily. Minho rushed over to Bang Chan, licking his wounds cautiously, “That’s Chan?” Yugyeom muttered as he peeled himself up off of the ground, his head titling to the side as if he were in deep thought. “Yeah I thought he’d be a kangaroo or at least a Koala too” A small voice squeaked from beside Yugyeom causing him to jump with a yap. Yugyeom blinked down at the small squirrel in shock, it was leaning against the wall casually with its feet crossed, completely unfazed by the situation. “Han?” Yugyeom stuttered in shock, the only familiar feature was his playful voice, the lynx began to writhe and yowl silencing everyone as they stared frozen with fear but Sungjin was stronger and more determined. When Yugyeom looked back down the squirrel had disappeared, he circled on the spot, sniffing around and he began to wander away following the scent.</p><p> </p><p>He walked with determination his nose stuck to the ground as he followed Han’s scent intently until he bumped into a large pair of orange feet, “Hi” Young K said with a smile his eyes disappearing. “Oh Young K!” Yugyeom shouted as he rubbed around him affectionately, “It’s been so scary!” he whimpered as his ears fell flat and he flopped into Young K’s side. “It’s ok, where is everyone?” Young K said and Yugyeom nodded with an excitable yap as he led Young K back to the rabble of animals that had congregated at a crossroad in the corridor. There were a few new arrivals since Yugyeom left, now the wolf was sitting upright its large amber eyes reflecting the moonlight, he was now surrounded by a llama, a puppy and a rabbit and two cats were sitting a few steps back, tails curled around one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice of you to join us” Jae scoffed as Young K came into view, “You came <em>just </em>at the right time” he drawled sarcastically ruffling his feather in annoyance. “Of course” Young K said calmly as he sat down elegantly, removing his fluffy tail from Yugyeom’s slobbering mouth. “What I should have done is followed you instantly dragging Wonpil and Dowoon into the middle of a fight between a bear…” he leant forward slightly eyes scanning everyone in the area, “A wolf, a lynx and Yugyeom” he added with a sigh. “Do I need to remind you what animal Wonpil is?” Young K concluded, blinking at Jae sassily, Jae sighed and gave up sulking as he tucked his beak into his feathers and fell silent. “That’s what I thought” Young K finished, “What’s going on here?” he said calmly, his voice silky and comforting and Yugyeom felt his eyelids droop as he yawned sleepily, tucking his body in Young K using his bright auburn fur as a bed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Divide and Conquer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebeom felt his body slump, a substantial weight was crushing into his lungs stopping him from being able to move. “Urgh” he whined as he opened his eyes, slowly, gasping for air. “Oh he’s up!” Sungjin yelped, removing his paw hastily as his enormous saucer like brown eyes twinkled in the starlight and he grinned down at Jaebeom, his ears flopping forward sweetly. “What happened?” Jaebeom groaned, stretching his legs painfully. “You mean apart from you all trying to kill each other” Minho said, twitching his whiskers playfully as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I was trying to split <em>them </em>two up!” Jaebeom defended weakly. “Yeah until you went all feral and nearly killed Chan” Jae said with a giggle and Jaebeom’s eyes narrowed in panic as he stared down at the wolf that was hidden beneath a gaggle of animals that were all glaring up at Jaebeom with fear in their eyes. “I’m sorry” Jaebeom said bowing low as the wolf stumbled upright bowing back, “It’s no one’s fault” Chan said with a smile, looking between Sungjin and Jaebeom. The three nodded at each other knowingly, “So what now?” Chan said looking at Jaebeom who shrugged and looked over at Sungjin, he bowed his head dropping Jae into the centre of the circle, all eyes on his small, fluffy, yellow feathered body.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jae squawked as everyone stared up at him expectantly, “Why are you all staring at me?” he added, his voice small as he stomped his feet uncomfortably. “You’re the eldest” Chan said with a growl as they all sat up straight awaiting orders as Jaebeom and Sungjin nodded, seemingly speaking with just their eyes. “Want to let me in on your secret leader conversation?” Jae whined desperately as Jaebeom grinned adverting his eyes. “We need a plan Jae” Sungjin said, “To keep everyone safe” he added as he looked around the room, such a strange mix of animals sat before him and it was going to be impossible to control all of them, all at once.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to find Youngjae, Jackson and Jinyoung” Jaebeom stated flatly as he quashed the urge to roll his eyes, Jae nodded in response fluffing out his feathers as he sat in deep thought. “Anyone able to write?” he asked with a smirk as they all stared at him blankly, Hyunjin let out a loud scoff as he tapped his hooves against the hard floor. “There’s too many of us to do this in my brain” he explained as he counted, “There’s what, eleven of us here… how many are missing?” he said his wing pressed against his head in confusion. “five of us” Jaebeom said, tapping Yugyeom gently with his large heavy paw. “two of us” Young K said with a nod from beside Sungjin as he resisted the urge to pat Jae around the circle like a ball. “Two of us” Bang Chan said with a nod, a small smile forming on his lips “so nine” he concluded proudly. Jae regarded them fondly, smiling round at everyone in the room proudly, it seemed the youngest group truly were the smartest and most trustworthy after all, they had banded together when disaster struck unlike their Hyungs who had somehow, all been split up. </p><p> </p><p>“You know where Dowoon and Wonpil are?” Jae said and Young K nodded confidently, “I say the safest thing is to go to whoever has the largest practice room, we can’t all go feral at once right?” he said with a nervous giggle as they all pondered over his suggestion momentarily. “That’ll be GOT7’s then” Bang Chan said with a playful tone and Yugyeom jumped at the bait instantly, “YAH! You know they’re all the same size man!” he yelled as his broken English was interrupted by more yaps escaping his tiny body. Chan’s laughter filled the hallway echoing loudly as he shook his head slightly. “So your practice room?” Jae queried and Jaebeom nodded, “Find your missing members, bring blankets if you have them and we’ll meet back at ours” he said finally with a small nod.</p><p>The bundle of animals broke off into three smaller packs as they all chatted animatedly, discussing members habits and arguing about the best place to look. Jaebeom and Yugyeom shared knowing looks giggling quietly before returning the way that they had come in hopes of finding Mark and Bambam.</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p>“So what now?” Hyunjin asked stretching lazily, his hooves clunking against the hard floor, Chan thought for a moment, his ears upright as he titled his head to the side. “Hyunjin, Changbin and Lix, go find Jeongin and take him upstairs” he said with authority and the others nodded in agreement fracturing off from the main group and moving away quickly. “So what are we doing?” Seungmin asked his tail waggling happily as he rushed to keep up with the large wolf, his small feet tapping the ground excitedly. “We find Han, I’m going to need your nose” Chan said smiling down at the bundle of brown fur that was hopping alongside him. “But he could be anywhere!” Minho complained still looking over his shoulder after the others with a guttural yowl, what did he do to end up with the two dogs?</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why we need to start searching now” Chan said with a huff, as he lifted his head sniffing at the air wildly. Something… strangely familiar caught his attention and he could tell Seungmin could smell it too as they continued down the long corridors, only stairwells were floodlit at this time of night, nobody expected them to be wandering around obviously Chan thought with a sigh as they passed by rows of conference rooms. “I have something come on!” he said breaking into a run suddenly, twisting and turning as he bounded down the corridors with a newfound ease, he rounded corners using the wall as a launch pad, excitement and adrenaline coursing through his veins. He came to a stop outside a store room, drawn in by the sound of a low whimper coming from the other side. Chan called out for the others, retreating quickly but it was too late, he had run too fast, moved without thought and now he had no idea where he was, how long he’d been running for or where the others were. He let out a small whine as he realised he was all alone without opposable thumbs to open the store room door.</p><p> </p><p>******************</p><p>“They were in this corridor” Yugyeom said with a whimper as he titled his head to the side in defeat, his ears flapping forward sadly. “They’ll be nearby” Jaebeom replied reassuringly as he held his head up, closing his eyes, “Mark wouldn’t endanger Bam” he added thoughtfully as Yugyeom’s shaking body slid closer to him. “It’s fine… can you try calling out to Youngjae again?” Jaebeom asked quietly adverting his gaze as Yugyeom stared up at him, suppressing a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course hyung” he said before he began howling and yapping in a specific pattern that just sounded like noise to Jaebeom but before he knew it a small cat had stuck its head around the corner looking at them with large eyes glistening like marbles. “Bam!” Jaebeom called out with relief as he broke out into a run rushing towards his more mischievous maknae. “Are you ok?” Jaebeom queried as the cat rubbed against his fur, purring slightly. “Urm kinda yeah” Bam said with a shrug as Yugyeom continued his screeching, “Shhh a minute!” Jaebeom demanded and Yugyeom fell into place beside him with a worried look on his face. “Well I… I don’t know if bunnies can go <em>feral </em>but Mark just like freaked out and when I tried to go near him he ran off… and he was <em>fast</em>” Bambam explained sadly, as he dropped his head. “It’s ok” Jaebeom said with a smile, “We’ll add him to the list of people we need to find” he sighed as they began trudging forwards.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p>“You sure you left them here?” Jae scoffed sarcastically as Young K’s orange butt stuck out from under a large, old photocopier. “Yes!” Young K barked back his voice echoing around the dark, neglected storeroom. “I told them to hide <em>under </em>this!” Young K whined finally wriggling back free his ears and nose covered in cobwebs and strings of grey dust, “In case anyone came in” he added with a sneeze that reverberated around them. “Why would they have moved?” Sungjin asked, titling his head to the side thoughtfully and accidently knocking Jae from his seat, he let out a loud scream before landing softly on Young K’s back. “Ohhh soft” he murmured snuggling closer as Sungjin guffawed, “Sorry” he said, “I forgot you were up there” he added guilty with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off” Young K whined, wriggling madly as Jae dug his feet in, “No you’re like a giant cloud!” Jae protested snuggling further into the fur at the back of Young K’s neck. “Off!” he demanded one more time with a growl as Jae sighed and moved over to Sungjin’s awaiting paw. “So much for Jaehyungparkian” Jae moaned as he shifted back round snuggling against one of Sungjin’s ears, “it’s all about Jaejin now, you love me right?” Jae pouted, crossing his wings childishly whilst Young K rolled his eyes still searching in old boxes and under tarps for the two maknaes. “No” Sungjin said deadpan, Young K burst into laughter falling into a box with a thunderous thud. “I just don’t want you to die” Sungjin added and Jae, who had been distraught, seemed satisfied with this and the room soon filled laughter. “That’s basically love bro” he stuttered between laughs as Young K tried and failed to reverse out of the box, his rear end sticking upwards awkwardly as he flailed his legs. “Don’t just stand there! The boys are missing! H E L P ME!” Young K whined his voice thin and laced with concern, the sound made Jae’s heart plummet into his stomach as he croaked into silence nodding guiltily.</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin lifted Young K by the tail with ease placing him back down on the ground as he suppressed a smirk. Young K sat upright with a ‘hmmph’ as he began straightening his fur, preening his tail compulsively. “Let’s go back to the practice room and see if they went there” Sungjin said, finally someone using their brain Young K thought as he trotted out behind the large bear with a heart full of hope.</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p>“OI JEONGIN!” Felix mewled loudly hopping into the practice room happily, “Jeongin?” he repeated but once again was met with an eerie silence. He flew into a wild panic, thrashing around in the mess of blankets and coats that were still strewn all over the floor from there earlier antics. “Was he in here?” Hyunjin asked sleepily yawning wide as he stretched his long body, hooves clicking playfully against the wooden floor. “Yes” Felix snapped back, “You know he was here!” he shouted accusingly as Hyunjin shrugged casually, “Well I didn’t lose him” he added unhelpfully earning him a death stare from Felix. “I told him to stay here whilst we sorted Chan out” Changbin admitted, his black ears dropped down over his fluffy face.</p><p> </p><p>“Then he should have stayed here!” Felix whined as he let out a high pitch yowl, tugging at his ears in frustration. “Hey, he wouldn’t have gone far ok?” Hyunjin said guilty as he attempted to nuzzle into the small white cat almost knocking him over. “He probably came looking for us, come on” Changbin demanded as he patted his paws against Hyunjin’s soft white wool, he leant down happily allowing the black bundle onto his back, his small paws wrapping cautiously around his neck. “Let’s go get our baby” he said with a grin and Felix sniffled, fighting back the tears as he gave them a weak smile. “Let’s go” Felix said finally as they wandered back into the dark hallway.</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p>“Chan….?” Jeongin called out into the dark abyss before him, the corridors have never looked so creepy before. “Changbin…?” He tried once more his voice shaking slightly as he worked up the courage to finally move all four paws out of the practice room. “Where are you guys?” he stuttered shyly, his eyes large with dread as he crept forward slowly. There was a strange mix of sounds coming from nearby, squeals and howls mixed with tense voices as people screamed and yelped at one another. Jeongin knew he should go <em>towards </em>the frightening sounds, he knew that’s where he’s members would be, but his body betrayed him and he soon found himself fleeing, running without thought as he sprinted further and further away.</p><p> </p><p>He threw himself down the stairs, taking two at a time as his footsteps echoed eerily around him. He skidded to a halt finally, panting as he slumped against the wall overcome with exhaustion and emotions. Hot tears soaked his fur as he wailed, his body convulsing as he sobbed into his own paws. “Why are we like this?” he whined as he wiped at his bleary eyes sleepily, “Where is everybody?” he cried out causing his head to thump, he collapsed back onto the floor a sharp pain blinding him as he held his head in anguish.</p><p> </p><p>He felt himself drowning, a strange animalistic urge overpowering his senses as he fell deeper, struggling for breath and suddenly something else was controlling his every movement as he became a back-seat driver to his own body. His senses were magnified and now he was using them to his full ability, how he did not know as he sniffed the air wildly and began moving, this time on instinct alone. He could hear the repetitive drip of water that led him towards an old shower block, only really used in a hurry now that they are in the new building, with their own training rooms.</p><p> </p><p>He crept forward, his nose twitching wildly as the dripping echoed around him. The room was dark apart there was a small white light emanating from the back of the room revealing a large puddle of water covering the entire floor, causing iridescent reflections on the wall. Jeongin inched forward slowly, crinkling his nose up at the feeling on the cool water between his toes, soaking into his fur. He could smell…. Something… new… he heard of series of excited squeaks and froze, his head tilted to the side as he tried to identify what the creature was. A small brown splodge, skidded across the water soaking his fur and purring with glee and Jeongin felt his chest tighten as an unknown fear rose, knocking the wind out of him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s an otter? He stared confused; his vision blurred at the edges but once again he began reversing before his brain could catch up as he backed up into the wall letting the door slam shut in front of him. He finally took a deep breath, the smell of something delicious hitting him in waves as he rushed forward, skidding and sliding with his wet paws towards the two large café doors, licking his lips in anticipation. All thoughts of the threatening otter or the fear of losing his friends dissipating as if he gave into his pure animalistic urges.</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p>“What’s all that noise!” Jinyoung complained, hopping irritably at the door once more, “Give up we can’t open it” Jackson whined, wriggling on the old paper they had strewn over the floor to make a bed. “Seriously” Jinyoung complained through gritted teeth glaring over his shoulder at the ball of white and grey fluff that was sprawled out on the floor, illuminated by a single flickering light bulb. “I know I don’t have thumbs… are you seriously telling me you can’t <em>feel </em>that?” Jinyoung asked, his eyes dark and intense as he moved back towards Jackson. “Oh I can feel it” Jackson said, his voice shifting down to match Jinyoung’s intensity as he sat bolt upright, “I can feel it all the way down to my toes” he added and Jinyoung halted confusion evident on his face. “What?” Jinyoung said finally as Jackson grinned back at him now within touching distance as his paw stretched out to rest on Jinyoung’s, “It’s pure, uninhibited love” Jackson slurred cheekily as he shifted forward his pink nose nuzzling against Jinyoung’s black one sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>“Aish!” Jinyoung yapped flinching backwards quickly as he wiped Jackson’s love and affection off of his nose rabidly, “Seriously!” he spat sending daggers at Jackson who was now giggling wildly, rolling around the floor in hysterics, “Your face” he spluttered out between laughs until he was out of breath. “Can you be serious for once in your life!” Jinyoung demanded, straightening himself up and sitting stiffly, sneering down at his best friend. “We are literally <em>wang gae park gae</em>” Jackson retorted with a snort, stretching lazily as he smiled up at his friend, “I can never be serious again in my life” Jackson said finally, ignoring Jinyoung’s sighs. “Fine” Jinyoung muttered in response, “But you can hear it right?” he added nervously as Jackson stared up at him blanky with large, sweet eyes.</p><p>“Hear what Jinyoungie?” Jackson asked, his voice sincere finally. “The calls for help… the <em>screams of pain</em>” he said with a shudder that drew Jackson closer, snuggling against his cool body to provide comfort. “Jinyoung… I…I’m sorry… I don’t hear anything” Jackson whimpered, as Jinyoung rested his head against his shoulder. “Describe it to me” Jackson pleaded and Jinyoung nodded, letting his eyes flutter shut. “It’s like this niggling feeling in my chest, like I’m being called to a master, like I need to <em>help </em>and <em>protect</em> them” Jinyoung said shakily, gulping nervously as he tried his best to put into words what he was feeling. “I can hear their voice, their calls for help, their groans of pains but it’s… like a poor phone connection… I can’t tell who the voice belongs to or where it’s coming from” he said finally and Jackson nodded, his face twisted with concern as Jinyoung slumped back against him with a sad whimper, “I just want it to stop” he almost sobbed as Jackson held him closer.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>